There is PTL 1 as a background art of the present technical field. PTL 1 describes that “A video signal processing circuit of the present invention is a video signal processing circuit in which image distortion occurs due to optical distortion aberration in image processing performed on a video signal input from an image sensor and which includes a distortion correction processing circuit that performs distortion correction processing on RAW image data before YC processing. According to this configuration, the distortion correction processing is performed on the RAW image data which is so-called raw data before being converted into YC image data, so that it is possible to reduce the size of a memory for storing data immediately before the distortion correction processing (RAW image data)”. (See ABSTRACT)